


Under My Enemy's Raw Lust

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Cruelty, Death, F/F, Humilation, One Shot, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is love Kimmie~ We only hurt. The ones we love most." </p><p>In another place, in another time, they could have been friends, may be lovers but not here. Not now. Not after what Shego has done. Kim Possible will never ever forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Enemy's Raw Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains scenes that may be triggering for some people. Published: January 5th 2011

Kim Possible was dressed in a purple and yellow mini-skirt, with a matching mini-top, with pomp-pomps next to her. She was slumped into the corner of her room as she remembered good memories of yesteryear, so prematurely stolen. Her mascara had slipped down her face as tears fell from her eyes. Hugging her knees to her chest, she trembled, sighed and sniffed every now and again. She was usually a strong confident girl, leading a double life as a spy agent and the everyday cheerleader. Time and time again, her arch nemesis Drakken and his side-kick Shego had tried to get rid of her. Yet, every time they had failed, until one day, Shego got nasty. She had gone after, the Tweebs, her father, mother, her best friend Ron Stoppable, Wade the ten-year old boy genius, the entire cheer-squad and even the little naked-mole rat named Rufus. As Kim cried, she wondered why Shego hadn't killed her too. Without a home, without friends, without 'normal' enemies, she could find no reason to live here anymore. Until that was,  Shego returned. Kim didn't look up, even as the older woman stroked her face. "Why the long face Princess?"  The pale green-skinned female asked chuckling to herself.   
  
Kim was now furious but she couldn't do anything as Shego had her pinned to the floor."Y-"  She was cut off with a kiss, eyes widening as she struggled underneath her enemy. Her mind was swirling and twisting with questions which lead to no logical conclusion. Shego paused for air and Kim looked at her, eyes narrowed once again. "Y-you killed everyone I know...w-why did you come here!? What the hell do you want!?"  Her voice was cold, quiet, angry, cracking while her mind was breaking, heart splitting.   
  
"Just came to get you Princess. Unless you know, everyone  _suddenly_  finds away to live again~ You've only got me now." The sadistic, sarcastic reply would bleed into Kim's heart – splitting it further still. Shego pulled her up by red strands before shoving her onto the bed. The younger female tried to fight but she was too emotionally weak, too physically drained, she just allowed herself to let go and enjoy it. She felt a hand snake up towards her thighs, gently moving her hand over her clit. "Well, well Kimmie~ Looks like you're a virgin here."  The woman chuckled and began to finger her gently, watching her enemy beg underneath. It was music to Shego's ears. Mixtures of black, green, purple and yellow clothing were tossed somewhere uncaring onto the floor. Kim gasped, shivering as the cold waved over her. Shego took a breast into her mouth, using her tongue to curl, stroke the newly-erect nipple. She closed her mouth around it, ignoring Kim's harsh gasps of surprise. She pinched on the other, using her free hand to roughly shove her hand into her enemy's pussy. Shego stole another rough kiss. Tears fell from Kim's eyes as the villain straddled her, pulling her hand out from the newly-touched area. The heroine arched her back as Shego trailed her toungue slowly downwards, creating even more sexual tension between them both. Finally, she reached her prize, she began to lick, suck, bite and savor the flavor of her foe.   
  
Kim struggled and writhed, gasping, moaning, even panting but never begging. Still, she would not beg. She would not give this vile woman the sastifaction. She would allow herself to enjoy the ministrations but she would die first before even uttering a sound of 'please Mistress'. Her thoughts were interrupted however as Shego hit the special little place inside her. Kim bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed, closing her eyes, her back arching. Sweat trickled down her body. When had it gotten so hot? She could feel it. She was so close, so, so close to her ectasy. To her last moments of passion? No. It was the wrong word. Passion, implies that there was romance and kindess. This was not that at all. Once again, her process of elimination was halted as she creamed into Shego's mouth.   
  
Shego pulled away and slapped Kim's ass, her own pussy wet and juicy. "Now you understand Princess." The woman laughed. "Later~"    
  
Oh no, she wasn't get off that easily! The younger lady grabbed Shego's hand. "…What are we? What are you-? Why? Why would you...WHY _DID_ YOU!!!!!?"  
  
Shego sneered at her and shoved her off. "This is love Kimmie~ We only hurt. The ones we love most." Then, when Shego dressed and left the cheerleader on her own, naked, wet and cold. Kim decided, she would seek out her own revenge...until either Shego...or herself, were finally, at peace.  


End file.
